


get the attention you want

by mxsicalpup



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mistress, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: cuddy and cameron are lucky to have a night off, but cuddy won't stop working. so cameron takes matters into her own hands.this was from a tumblr request from a friend of mine.





	get the attention you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tired_Trans_Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/gifts).



Cameron understood that Cuddy had a lot of paperwork. It made sense. She was the Big Boss, the one and only. Of course she would have a lot of paperwork to do. But it was a Saturday night, and one of the only times that they were both able to be home at the same time. Being doctors meant rough schedules, which also meant limited alone time. Eating lunch together and sleeping in the same bed sometimes really wasn’t enough for them. It definitely wasn’t enough for Cameron.

So, obviously, the best way to get to Cuddy was to get her distracted enough to stop focusing on her work. She took a breath and looked around in her drawers before finding what she was looking for.

Cuddy liked green, she always has. Cameron was happy that she looked good in emerald green. She easily pulled on the lacy panties, the silky bralette, the sheer thigh-highs with the cute bows at the top. It was all the same shade of green, and made her eyes pop a little bit more. She hummed in approval at herself in the mirror, knowing it would get Cuddy’s attention because this was Cuddy’s favorite set of lingerie on her. She took her hair down and fluffed it up a little, making sure she looked alright before grabbing the green ribbon collar they often used and clipped it on, then grabbed the matching ribbon they used as restraints before slipping out into the hall.

Her feet were quiet on the hardwood floor, and she easily slid into Cuddy’s office and smiled at the sight of Cuddy. She looked a little stressed, scrolling over a document on her laptop, squinting at the screen. She was entirely focused on her work, which made it all the better for Cameron. She walked forward and gently closed the laptop, making Cuddy blink in surprise and look up, locking eyes with Cameron and opening her mouth to say something, then letting her gaze trail downwards. “Oh.”

“Mistress.” She made a slight pouty face and came around the side of her desk to sit on the edge. Cuddy sat back slightly, putting her hands on her knees as Cameron continued. “You’ve been working all night, it’s supposed to be our day off.” She shifted her hips a little, and Cuddy stared.

“You really are trying to get my attention tonight.”

“It’s been a while, I felt I needed to break out the big guns, mistress. I need attention at all times, you know this.”

“Hm. Attitude too, huh?”

“Of course. It wouldn’t be fun without it.” She showed her the ribbons they used to tie Cameron up, and Cuddy let out a breath before standing and taking them from her. “Bedroom.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” She giggled slightly out of excitement and swung her hips as she walked. Cuddy was right up behind her, a light hand on her ass, almost walking her to the bedroom. It made Cameron sigh happily, though her stomach was already a bundle of nerves and arousal.

Cuddy kicked their door closed with her heel and took Cameron’s wrists, also taking the ribbons. “Color?”

“Green, mistress.”

“Good girl.” She kissed her shoulder once before carefully and elaborately tying her wrists together with the ribbon, making a pretty bow with it before humming under her breath and kissing the back of her neck. “You look like a present, like you’re my new toy.” Her lips were right against her neck, and it made Cameron shudder a little and close her eyes for a second. “Mistress, please.”

“Use your words.”

“Give me what you want to, just anything. I wanna cum.”

“You’re going to have to ask nicely for that privilege. Come here.” Cuddy moved out from behind her and got onto the bed, laying on her back. Cameron, knowing what this meant, took a deep breath as she carefully climbed onto the bed and straddled her chest. “Mistress..”

“Straddle my face, kitten. Come on.” She smiled at her and put her hands on her thighs. “Color?”

“Green.” She nodded once and shifted herself forward until she was straddling her face. “Mistress, my pan-”

“I didn’t take them off you, so they’re staying on until I say so.” She chuckled softly and ghosted her fingertips up her inner thigh, making Cameron gasp a little and twitch her hips. Cuddy laughed softly and pressed her thumb against her clit, making her jolt slightly and whine, rocking her hips down against it. It practically made Cuddy coo. “You’re so needy, kitten.”

“M-Mistress, please, want your mouth…”

“Oh, you do? Maybe I’ll let you ride my face, if you deserve it.” Cuddy grinned a little, and Cameron gave a tiny moan as Cuddy circled her thumb against her clit. She shifted her hips forward and back against her thumb, and then Cuddy moved her thumb away to press two fingers against her cunt that made Cameron whine and tilt her head back slightly. “Mistress…”

“Beg.” Cuddy smiled as she rubbed her fingers up and down the slowly growing wet spot in her panties. Cameron whimpered softly. “Please use your mouth, I’ll be so good, I’ll wait for permission to cum, please mistress, I need it..”

“Good girl.” She stopped teasing and pushed the panties to the side a little to expose her wet cunt, taking a soft breath before putting her hands on her hips and guiding her down onto her mouth.

Cameron shuddered and dropped her head back a little as Cuddy offered kitten licks to her clit at first before actually starting to lick up into her. Cameron moaned her name and rocked her hips eagerly against her mouth, fighting against her wrist restraint to try and grab onto Cuddy’s hair or  _ something, _ at the very least. Cuddly made a noise against her cunt, making her moan and shudder.

“Mistress, let me cum, please, gotta cum..” She rocked her hips a little more against her mouth, and then Cuddy pulled her mouth away, making Cameron whine loudly and squirm. “Mistress!”

“You can handle it, don’t cum. I didn’t give you permission.” Cuddy smiled teasingly up at her, and Cameron panted and whined quietly, shifting around before slowly relaxing again. “Good girl.” Cuddy kissed the inside of her thigh once before giving a few kitten licks to her clit again, making Camerin cry out a little and clasp her hands tightly behind her back. “Mistress, more, please, need you, wanna be good..”

“I know, kitten. Shhh.” She chuckled before licking up into her, and then giving an order to cum. Cameron arched her back and bucked against her mouth before cumming onto her tongue, shaking a little in the legs and panting. Cuddy hummed as she licked her clean before helping her move down. “I love you, kitten.”

“I l-love you too, mistress.”

“Are you still green?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good. Now it’s your turn to get me off. On your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @mxsicalpup, give me a follow there! please leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
